onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kyros
I bet he is the toy soldier because in his 3000 tousand fights he took only one hit....this hit cutted off his leg and he quitted to be a gladiator and he was one of the first who were turn into a toy cause hes to dangerous for doflamingo This page is meant to be used to discuss the article, not to write our opinions on the character. --Meganoide (talk) 11:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Bronze So I'm assuming the anime don goofed and forgot to colour the statue bronze? Anima40 (talk) 02:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) It's stone in anime. We don't know what it is in manga until/unless the digital color shows us. Could be gold for all we know. 00:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Semi-lock Ok, lately this page has been attacked by various ahou-anons who make the same edit more or less concerning a Kyros-TSoR connection speculation. I think a semi-lock is in order. Definitely needs a semi lock. Anima40 (talk) 00:21, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Done. 00:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Merge? Should we merge this page with the toy soldier? And if yes, how will it be called? kyros must have been forgotten due to sugars ability to turn people into toys and have them forgotten 10:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I already merged the pages. I was just going to leave Thunder Soldier up for a while to make sure we got everything we needed before redirecting it. 10:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) The article seems an okay size now. Should the stub template be removed now? FkinAwesome (talk) 18:05, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It's been updated... (Spoiler alert)... Kyros is indeed the toy soldier. Infobox Image Shouldn't his infobox image be the toy soldier, since that's what he looks like now? Or should there be like a switch template for both forms? 00:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC) While normally I would support changing it to TSOR, I think we're going to see him change back soon anyway, so a switch template would be better. 00:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Other toys such as Cavendish and other Colosseum losers have their original image as their infobox image. So why not Kyros? 00:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Possibly because his current picture isn't really Kyros himself. It's a statue of him. Right now, Thunder Soldier is the only live form he has right now. Cavendish was introduced as a human, not a toy. We've seen his true form for quite a few chapters, so it's easy to identify him as that. But as for Kyros, he was introduced as a toy, and so far, hasn't changed back. 00:38, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I suppose for now a switch template that uses both Kyros and TSOR's images would be best. 02:40, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we don't have to worry about Pre/Post with him, so we should have a switch until his true form is revealed. Then both images of the toy and statue go to the gallery. 04:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. 04:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) random thought I think instead of Thundering soldier of rage, It should be Soldier Of Lightning which Coincides with SOL on his hat ~randorn Wanted poster says Thunder Soldier. So it's that plus whatever synonym you want for anger/rage. SOL is just short for soldier. 14:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Age? I'm just wondering if anyone thinks we can calculate his age now? I estimate he is at least 41 in the current storyline. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 14:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) We know Rebecca is 16 now, and we know Kyros had her some time after 25, so at least 41 is right. However, we don't know precisely, so it remains speculation. 14:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) OBJECTION!!!! We know Viola is 26, and we know her age when Kyros was 25. Therefore Kyros IS 41. The defence rests. 15:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC) According to Rebecca, Kyros was famous in the Colosseum 20 years ago. So I think he is 45 now. He's 44. In chapter 704, Rebecca mentions he left the colosseum 20 years ago. He was 25 years old a year later when he met Scarlett, so he met her nineteen years ago. By the same reasoning, Viola (who was 10 at the time) is actually 29, not 26.GrandDarkLord (talk) 02:08, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Here's an idea, let's wait. Kyros is about to make his grand re-entry into everyone's memories. Things are bound to be recounted and I'm sure there will be an infobox. Let's bank on that rather than going in circles. 05:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ATTENTION So who is the smartass who changed his age in the infobox to 35 for current age? That dimwit obviously didn't do math because how can he marry and raise a kid to 6 years old all throughout a year when he was 25? Try being polite, people respond better. As for age, I don't know, but it's easy to find out and/or correct. 10:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Kyros is 44, not 41 like the page currently states. He was 24 when he retired from the colosseu, which was confirmed to be 20 years ago, so hes 44 now, not 41.Someone change it. Why is the age "41" in the infobox now? Are we determined that it is the official age? And he was 25 when he met Viola (10) and Scarlett (16). Scarlett and Kyros married at that age, had a 6 years old daughter, reaching ages 31 and 22. Scarlett then died, and 10 years passed, Rebecca is 16 and Kyros is chronologically 41 (biologically still 31, since he did not age as a toy). 05:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Then put "31 (biologically) 41 (legally)". 05:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I know. But what I wanna ask is: are we determining that he is 31/41 years old based on the math we worked out now? Not 44, 45, whatever? 05:11, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Same goes for Viola at 26 and Scarlett at (time of death) 22? 05:12, April 4, 2014 (UTC) While it's possible, I find it unlikely that they were 25 & 16 when Rebecca was born. If they were, and supposing that Scarlett had a normal 9 month pregnancy, then the time between their 1st shown interaction and their marriage couldn't be more than 3 months. There's a pair of panels showing them at a swing; 1 had flowers & the other had snow, suggesting that at least a season (3 months) passed in those 2 panels. We don't know if Rebecca was conceived immediately after their marriage, nor do we know how much time passed between other events in the flashback: *Scarlett (16) shows distrust in Kyros (25). *??? *Scarlett almost gets kidnapped by pirates. *Scarlett & Kyros at a swing (flowers > ??? > snow) *Scarlett fakes her death & marries Kyros. *??? *Rebecca's born. I'm leaning more towards Kyros (24) retires from Corrida + 20 years = 44. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I think we are just throwing rocks in the river here. There is no way to safely determine Kyros' age. I say we leave it blank. Stop writing that he is 41. It is undoubtedly wrong. --Klobis (talk) 13:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) How about we just put it as a range? How does 35-41 sound? 16:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) We don't do ranges. And can Klobis please explain how 41, 26 and 22 are wrong ages? 17:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC) *The year when Kyros was 25 and Scarlett was 16 *The year when Rebecca was born (16 years ago) You insist they are same year without any ground. --Klobis (talk) 00:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I guess you got a point there. We don't really know how much time passed between those two years. 00:23, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Violet is confirmed to be 29 years old in the latest SBS (http://i.imgur.com/krNcF1U.jpg), which means the meeting between Kyros (age 25) and Scarlett (Age 16) took place 19 years ago when Violet was 10. Kyros is thus 25+19 = 44 years old at present. This'll probably need to be confirmed and stuff, so this is just a heads up, I suppose. 20:25, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Do we actually know that people don't age when they're toys? Are You Serious (talk) 05:36, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Whether they do or not, his legal age is 44. 05:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Steadfast Tin Soldier .*sigh* since ST isn't going to give this up without an argument, let's just get it over with. Is the work by Hans Christian Anderson, The Steadfast Tin Soldier. a story where the protagonist is a one legged tin soldier, worth keeping in the trivia section? 18:26, January 13, 2015 (UTC) This was removed before and I don't know when it was added back. It doesn't belong unless there's an SBS stating that is a reference. SeaTerror (talk) 18:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) If you're quoting the Trivia Guidelines, I think you'll find that it actually says: 8. I found a possible cultural reference that X may be based on, is this okay to add? Answer: Yes, but be aware not everyone will share the same opinion and "possible" connections may be considered speculation. Nowhere does it say that only SBS trivia is valid trivia. We didn't have to wait for Oda to confirm that Doflamingo's crew were themed around a deck of cards, but that's on the page. We didn't have to wait for Oda to confirm that Franky resembles Popeye, but that's on the page. If it's a cultural reference that isn't sheer speculation, it can go in. Hans Christian Anderson is reasonably well known, and it is far from the bounds of speculation that a character who is one legged and a tin soldier might be based on a book about a character who is one legged and a tin soldier. 18:43, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Nova on the trivia guidelines. And the Steadfast Tin Soldier is a fairly well known story, it's not impossible to assume that Oda may have been inspired by the story. At the very least, we can just say that Kyros resembles the soldier. 23:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) If we stuck to SBS-only (which we don't have to), we'd have like no trivia. But this one seems more legit than the average one. Just be sure to say it's a "possible reference" so we leave a little wiggle room. 05:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good to me. The trivia says "is similar to" anyway, so that's got a fair amount of leeway. Close the discussion? 16:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yup. 16:37, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Haki Most characters tend to have a subsection for Haki under abilities and powers. Considering how strong Kyros has been demonstrated to be, I thought it was a little glaringly obvious that there's no mention of haki anywhere. I was just recalling his various fights, has he actually been actively shown to use Haki? These days Busoshoku tends to be illustrated via the blackening of various body parts/weapons, and I don't think he's shown that yet despite him fighting Diamante on equal grounds for quite awhile, although it's probably not far-fetched at all to assume that he's capable of it. What about Kenbunshoku? Considering that Rebecca is a proficient user of it, and Kyros basically taught Rebecca everything she knows, is this enough evidence that he's at least capable of Kenbunshoku? Woohoot (talk) 23:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Cite actual evidence, not just conjecture and assumptions. 00:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) It makes sense that he can use Kenbubshoku since he taught Rebecca it, but until we get proof we can't put it in the page. 00:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't remember him actually teaching it to her, and it's a bit assumptive to say he did. Usopp didn't learn his haki from his dad. 00:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. It was just a thought. Now that you mention it, it's also entirely plausible that he simply taught her combat moves and how to avoid attacks, but she developed her own kenbunshoku overtime and became highly proficient at dodging attacks. Woohoot (talk) 00:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) A mistake? So in the last chapter 794, page 4 on the lower panel, Kyros had both his legs somehow. Not sure if it's a drawing mistake Oda made or just Robin playing pranks or being a total sweetheart. Should this be added to the page? Grimmjay (talk) 20:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) We're assuming it's an art error for now. 20:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Kyros has gotten his leg back? As we can see here http://img.mangahit.com/manga/0968/054788/02.jpg his missing left seems to have a feet with a shoe and you can clearly see it's where his missing leg was. Did Law/Mansherry do something? Grievous67 (talk) 23:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Read the post above yours. 23:07, July 17, 2015 (UTC)A Alright, chapter 795 confirms Kyros leg is still missing, no need for any more discussing Grievous67 (talk) 22:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Unexplained titles I wonder why Kyros legendary title of "The Invincible Gladiator" was not being told here? I mean it was his official title even people finally remember him again after he turn back to human that some of the Dressrosa resident still refer Kyros as "The Invincible Gladiator". Why that title is not listed on his profile? He still retain that title though even he was no longer a Gladiator since people recognize him as "The Invincible Gladiator" that become a legend on Dressrosa. Valkyrious (talk) 02:27, December 28, 2016 (UTC)